


the christmas song (chestnuts roasting on an open fire).

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Christmas, F/M, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Chestnuts roasting on an open fireJack Frost nipping at your noseYuletide carols being sung by a choirAnd folks dressed up like EskimosEverybody knows a turkey and some mistletoeHelp to make the season brightTiny tots with their eyes all aglowWill find it hard to sleep tonightor:  Piotr needs to get Kitty a gift.  He decides on something that she'll never expect.





	the christmas song (chestnuts roasting on an open fire).

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for day eight: To impress her, he learns all of the words to her favorite Christmas carol. And he doesn’t even like carols. Or singing. Or Christmas. 
> 
> Day eight title song: The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire) by many, many, many people

Piotr did not like Christmas.

In fact, he absolutely hated it. Well, he hated the commercialized version of Christmas that existed in America, where it seemed the only important thing about the day was what presents people received. Christmas was even celebrated on a different day in America and it threw off his entire holiday season. He longed for a good Russian Christmas but he knew that was never going to happen again, the product of being ceremonially kicked out of the house the moment he showed his parents he could turn his skin into metal. 

Basically, Christmas sucked.

So did singing. Piotr had done enough singing in the choir back in Russia to last him a lifetime, thank you very much. He just didn't see the point of having to sing along to anything anymore. Singing should be left to professionals who could actually do it, not people like him who couldn't carry a tune to save their lives. But part of Christmas in America was everyone singing along to Christmas carols and he hated it.

Oh, and carols. That was another thing he hated. Carols about snowmen and reindeer and Christmas trees and Santa Claus on a holiday that was supposed to be about the birth of Christ. What was the point of these ridiculous songs? Sure, perhaps the children enjoyed the holiday more because of that, but clearly that had to be because they were not educated on what the holiday really stood for, and that was because their parents were too busy buying presents and singing songs to explain the importance of that day. It infuriated him, really. And he wasn't even the most religious person he'd ever met.

All of which made what Piotr was currently doing make absolutely no sense.

He had printed the lyrics off the internet in the computer lab a couple of days ago. He didn't have the music at first, but then John – the only person who knew about this incredibly stupid idea – had given him a disc with the music on it. So Piotr was in his room, headphones on and papers in hand, learning the words to _The Christmas Song._

He was really only doing this because he had no other idea what to do. He had spent hours trying to think of something else, but nothing had come to mind. Kitty Pryde was a special individual and no other gift seemed to fit, and he was determined to impress her. Kitty knew how Piotr felt about Christmas, knew how Piotr felt about singing, and knew how Piotr felt about carols. She wouldn't see this coming at all.

John appeared in his doorway a moment later, and Piotr slid the headphones off his ears and looked over at him. “What?”

“The carols sing along is starting in about five minutes,” John said. “You ready?”

Piotr sighed heavily. “Probably not, but I have to be.”

“You'll be fine, man. She's going to love the fact that you did this.”

“I certainly hope so.”

John disappeared from the doorway after that, and Piotr listened to the song one more time before getting up and making his way to the room with the Christmas tree. He looked around before finding an open spot in between Bobby and Kitty, and when he sat down, Kitty looked over at him with a smile.

“I thought you hated this.”

“I do. But I thought I would spend time with you,” Piotr said, smiling when that brought a pretty blush to her cheeks. “After all, it is almost Christmas.”

The music started up after that and Piotr listened to the whole room start to sing along to _Jingle Bells_. He wished he wasn't there all the way through _Frosty The Snowman_ and _Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer_ , but then he heard the beginning of the song that he had learned.

The beginning of the song that was Kitty's favorite.

He took a deep breath when it came time to sing, glanced over at Kitty, and then began to sing along.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Kitty looked over at him in surprise and Piotr just gave her a smile. She grinned back at him and they continued to sing, and when the song came to an end, she leaned over and whispered to him. “I didn't know you knew the words.”

“I learned them for you,” Piotr answered, and he got another huge smile from her.

“For me?”

“For your gift,” Piotr said softly. “I could think of nothing better to give you.”

“Thank you for the wonderful gift then.”

Kitty reached out, gently tangling their fingers together. Piotr breathed a sigh of relief and looked down the sofa to where John was watching them, rolling his eyes at the knowing grin on his face. He knew John was never going to let him live this down, but if Kitty kept holding his hand, it would be worth it.


End file.
